


The Moon, And The Stars, Are Nothing Without You

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, but thats basically it, molly needs advice from the moonweaver, she tells him to go get some, two dorks finally kiss, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: For Mollymauk Lives Fest, Day 4Prompt: Modern AU / The MoonweaverTitle is from Sam Smith - Lay Me Down





	The Moon, And The Stars, Are Nothing Without You

**Prompt: Modern AU / The Moonweaver**

 

A sharp mew directly in his ear woke him with a jolt, and Molly opened his eyes to meet the amber eyes of Frumpkin as he stood on Molly’s chest. He realised two things at once;

 

One; his face was wet with tears, although he didn’t know why.

Two; Caleb had closed the curtains before the two went to bed, but now they’d slipped open just enough to let a thin stream of moonlight shine down onto Molly.

 

Frumpkin nudged his head against Molly’s chin before leaping off and strolling towards the kitchen. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, turning on his side to watch Caleb sleep. His face was relaxed and looked so younger then he was. When he was awake his face was tight and pinched, constantly worried. That all disappeared when he slept, he let himself relax around Molly.

He snuggled close to the wizard, curling his tail around Caleb’s wrist and trying to get more rest. But his mind was racing, and the more he chases his sleep the farther away it got.  He growled quietly in the back of his throat, carefully sitting up and slinging his coat over his shoulders. If he couldn’t sleep he’d at least go for a walk, see where his feet led him.  As he got to the door he felt sharp claws grab his tail, and he looked down to see Frumpkin with one paw pinning his tail to the ground. If cats could glare at him, that’s what he was doing.

 

“I won’t be long, promise.” He yanked his tail free and slipped out the door, pausing to see if he’d woken Caleb or Nott.

Nothing. Just the night noises; the flutter of moth wings, the hum of shitty fluorescent lights in the hallway, and car engines roaring in the distance. 

He pulled his coat tight around himself and began walking, making his way out of the apartment building and down the dark streets. When he finally felt the haze in his mind lift, he looked around to see he’d walked to the Temple District, and had stopped right in front of the Temple to the Moonweaver.

 

“Well, I’m already here.” He shrugged and stepped inside, passing the pots of glowing blue flowers by the entrance and sitting on one of the pale benches. There were 6 of these benches, all situated in a circle around the calm pool of water. More of the glowing blue flowers floated peacefully through the pool, and even being in the Temple filled Mollymauk with peace.

He leant forwards, watching his reflection dance in the pool. He released a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling a sense of calm flow through him. 

Molly was unsure how long he sat there, slipping into an almost meditative state, although he could have sworn he felt a small hand stroke his hair, and a laugh like bells. At the same time a light feminine voice in his ear whispered, “You are strong my dear, trust in yourself and those you’ve chosen to go with you.” 

 

Then he was wide awake, mind clear and the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Caleb settling on the bench beside him. 

“I thought I might find you here mein Freund.” Caleb reached over, and gently wrapped his scarf around Molly’s neck. He looked up to see the moonlight had slid off him, leaving them in a small patch of shadow.

_ Trust in myself hmm? _ He thought, and hesitantly reached a hand up to cup Caleb’s cheek, leaning closer ever so slowly, waiting to see signs of uncomfortableness. Caleb’s breath shortened, and his eyes closed slightly, but he leant in as well. 

 

Their lips finally connected, and Molly’s could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The kiss was short, and just a little bit awkward, but it made him feel like the universe had aligned for once. 

They both pulled away, faces alight with wild grins. Soft laughter between the two, as they leaned in for one more kiss, then another. Time slipped by without them noticing, and if the two ended up falling asleep curled together beside the moonlit pool, well. 

 

Only the Moonweaver would know.


End file.
